


Unknown Error

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle at a sandwhich shop that is definitely not subway, Blueberror and Fell Ink are rivals, Can we trust Blueberror?, F/M, Hell of a way to meet, Might become poly, Reader is a cat monster, Red string of fate?, Self-Insert, Self-InsertXSans week, Soulmates? perhaps, To be an asshole, We can trust Fink, day one:Meeting, hand holding, idk - Freeform, reader is a female, we'll see, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Today's not been your day, and honestly? Two skeletons fighting in your shop is actually not what you want to deal with right now.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 123
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	1. Rumble at the (not) Subway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Self-Ship week. I've been wanting to write Blueberror and Fell Ink for a while, and welp, I saw an opportunity here :D
> 
> Reader is a cat monster, which is also something I've been wanting to play with ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: First Meeting

Would this day never end?

That was the question that squelched through your mind as you watched the last customer trickle out from the sandwich store.

You weren’t even supposed to _be here_ right now. Your shift _should have_ ended nearly 6 hours ago, but the closers had both called out sick and no one else had been available to take over.

You had reluctantly agreed to close. It wasn’t like there was anyone waiting for you at home, but man, you were so _exhausted._

“I didn’t sign up for this.” You muttered to yourself as you began the task of closing, cleaning the store as quickly as you could.

You glanced at your reflection in the window as you swept. Anyone looking inside would have seen a very tired-looking cat-monster, or a Felidae, as your kind were called. Typically, anyone would have called you _cute,_ but right now, you looked like something the dog dragged in.

Your fur was disheveled beyond measure, and your hair was pulled into a messy, haggard ponytail.

Honestly, you _hated_ how your uniform impeded your monster features. Your tail was bound against your leg inside your pants and your visor squished against your fluffy ears.

You wrinkled your nose. Honestly, this day wouldn’t have been so bad if you had complete freedom of movement.

The itch for freedom was growing with every completed task as your headache mounted. You spun on your heel, your tail pulling at it’s confines with the longing for movement as you rushed, moving the food to the back as you put everything in its rightful place.

_I can’t wait to get home and pass out-_

Your smile of triumph was cut short when you felt a rumble beneath your feet.

Your heart jumped into your throat, and you blinked in disbelief as the rumble stopped, only to be replaced by the sounds of _loud shouts and curses._

Two unfamiliar voices growled and barked, and you hurried to the front, behind the bar.

You wanted to scream when you saw what was going on.

Two very _unusual-_ looking skeleton monsters were _fighting_ each other, right in the middle of the lobby.

Magic attacks made of bones, ink, and fucking _stars_ rolled through the small shop, leaving the place an utter _mess._

Your eye twitched as you watched all your hard work come undone right before your eyes.

“Where the _hell_ did you drop us this time, you asinine Berry?!” The harsh bark came from the skeleton that was dressed in mostly brown and red, and he smelled _suspiciously_ of ink and felt-tipped markers. His teeth were _sharp_ and the lights in his sockets were hues of dark and neon red, like blood.

  
“The Hell Are You Talking About, I Didn’t Drop Us Here!” The other skeleton had bones of midnight blue while his magenta sockets were oddly discolored with strange lights and there were faint marks along his zygomatic bones that reminded you of stars.

You took in all this within a very short amount of time as your own magic bristled within you. Your ears had flattened against your skull, your fur was puffed and your teeth bared as you dead panned, “Can I take your order?”

You got no response from them as they continued to fling attacks at other and you cleared your throat as your eyes began to glitter with hate. With a deep breath, you bellowed.

“CAN I _PLEASE_ TAKE YOUR ORDER- ACK!”

A bone attack came _flying_ at you, and you ducked, now thoroughly pissed off as you screeched, “YO, GUYS, THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

They _finally_ noticed you, and you snarled, “God fucking damn it, what the hell, man?!”

“Mind your fucking business, _Whiskers."_ The skeleton with sharp teeth snarled at you and you _spat_ at him.

“Mature, real mature, asshole- THIS _IS_ MY BUSINESS; YOU FUCKING DESTROYED MY WORK ENVIRONMENT!”

What happened next sent your mind spinning as the fanged skeleton waved the giant staff in his hands, which... turned out to be a huge calligraphy pen, hurling a blob of dark liquid towards you.

You ducked, rolling to the side and grimacing as you felt the pain of your weight against your bound tail.

“ _Fink! Leave Her Out Of This!”_

You heard the other skeleton shout as the ground suddenly opened up and swallowed you whole.

You felt yourself falling into literal darkness, the rush of nothing leaving you cold as you screamed for help.

You twisted around to land on your feet, trying to reach out for something… _anything-_

“Gotcha!” A triumphant shout echoed through what sounded like _eternity_ to you _._

You felt something _snag_ onto your soul, slowing your descent as you were lassoed and yanked through the nothing.

Gravity resumed its hold on you, and you collapsed onto solid ground, coughing and sputtering as you wheezed from the whiplash.

“Stars, I’m So _Sorry_ , I Never Meant For Anyone To Get Caught In The Crossfire Of That Fight!”

You looked up, to see the strange skeleton from before… but you were no longer in your store. No, in fact, you had no idea _where_ you were. Everything was white. It was difficult to discern where the floor began and the ceiling ended. You stood to your feet, shaky as you finally reached into your pants and unbround your tail. You were _done._

The relief that resulted in your freedom made you feel infinitely better in some way as the huge, strange-looking skeleton kept apologizing, babbling to you hurriedly.

You finally straightened and looked him in the eye-socket.

“Where am I?”

“You’re In My Antivoid.” He replied sheepishly, “It’s… A Place Outside Reality.”

You blinked stupidly.

“Well, that’s a new one. Why am I here?”

“ _Fink_ Threw You Into The Void, Which… Would Have Been A _Really_ Bad Fate For you.” He looked uncomfortable, a magenta blush lighting up his dark skull and you cocked your head at him in confusion.

“Void? Anti-void? Dude, you’re all over the place, and I’m, heh, I’m sorry, but I’m _so_ tired, and frustrated, it’s been… it’s a been a _hell_ of a day. Can you just… just take me home so my manager can finish me off?”

“I… about that…” The skeleton looked _even more uncomfortable_ as his tone dropped _._ “I don’t actually... that is, I didn’t take notice of which AU you came from.”

You blinked at him. He gave you a sheepish smile.

And then, you couldn’t help yourself. Your chest began to convulse with quick intakes of breath as you began to wheeze, your voice joining with your breath in quick, sharp notes of laughter.

The skeleton looked _mildly concerned_ as you bent over double, giggling like a maniac.

"Are-are you ok?" He asked, magenta-tinged droplets forming on his skull.

“You know what?” You chortled, “This is fine. I didn’t want to be at work anyways.”

He gave you a softer expression as he held out his gloved hand. You took his hand and _flushed_ and he knelt to one knee and looked you right in the face, speaking seriously.

“I’m Really Sorry About All This. But, I _P_ _romise_ , I’ll Help You Find Your AU, And I'll Return You There.”

“Thanks, dude, I uh, yeah, that’d be great.” You stammered, feeling awkward. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as he stood back up and added with a chuckle. “Where are my manners? My name’s Blueberror. And yours?”

You told him your name, and he chuckled, “Circumstances aside, it’s nice to meet you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberror hasn't given you cause to doubt him... Fink's about to change all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, baby >:D
> 
> Also, yup, I'm going out of order XD

Day Two, Prompt Five: Hand-holding

  
  


Breath tore from your throat as you ran for all you were worth, skidding through the snow and screeching, “THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MY AU!”

“I GATHERED THAT!” Blueberror shouted back as the both of you ran for cover.

Behind you, a horde of starving monsters were chasing after the two of you and Blueberror gave a grunt as he leapt over a log and scooped you into his arms, unraveling reality before tossing himself down into it, clutching you protectively in his arms.

You covered your eyes, gasping for breath as the cold left you before being replaced with a strangely familiar humidity.

“Please don’t take me back there.” You dead panned, “That was scarier than any angry horde of customers that I have ever faced before-”

“I’m Sorry!” The discolored skeleton blurted, looking crestfallen as he put you back down. “That One Was An Accident.”

You snorted, giving him a wry look.

“I sure hope it was, I’d hate to think you took us there just so you could have an excuse to pick me up again!”

He flushed and you giggled.

It was actually really easy to fluster him, and you found yourself enjoying it.

You were taken off guard when he sputtered, “M-Maybe I Did.”

It was _your turn to blush as you looked up at him, blinking in surprise._

“I, I Mean... “ He looked away from you and coughed, “Is This Your AU, By Any Chance?” 

The sound of crickets chirping was soothing. It reminded you of your world and you closed your eyes as you stood in the quiet vicinity of Waterfall… but it was not the Waterfall that _you_ knew.

You already knew this world wasn’t yours, but you were _so_ tired from all the dimension hopping that you had already done with Blueberror. At this moment, he was standing off to the side, looking oddly wistful. In fact, his expression… 

In traveling with him, you had noticed Blueberror seemed to possess an insurmountable amount of energy. But here, in this moment, he seemed oddly subdued. His magenta eyelights were blown out in his pale blue sockets, and his giant frame was noticeably sagging as he simply stood close by, letting you look around.

You were still getting used to his strange coloration. It had seemed… _rude_ to ask him about why he looked so different from other skeleton monsters. You knew that his existence outside of your own world had to have something to do with it, but beyond that, you didn’t venture to guess.

You had come to realize that he looked vaguely familiar to you, but you couldn’t put your finger on _why_. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was an alternate to one of the skeletons from your own universe.

You didn’t know the two skeleton monsters from the Underground personally, but you’d seen them both around a time or two when you lived in the underground.

And now, as you gazed upon the familiar sight of Waterfall with the discolored skeleton standing off to the side of next to you, you heard him murmur softly, “This place really _does_ echo with memories…”

“Is this- I mean, did you live here?” You asked, tilting your head at him in genuine curiosity.

He chuckled softly, his voice breaking in distortion as he shook his head.

“No, This Isn’t My Place Of Origin. But, It Has Similarities.”

You turned around to face him fully. He never talked about where he came from. In fact, now that you thought about it, he never really talked about himself at all. So you paid attention as he squeezed at his elbows, his gloves making a stretching noise.

He was gazing off into the distance, avoiding you as he muttered softly, “It’s… Heh, Trying To Help You Get Back To Your AU… Has Brought Back A Lot Of Memories For Me. So, Being Here, With You… I’m Sorry, I Just Felt Overwhelmed.”

“... I… do you want to talk about it?” You asked softly. He looked at you in surprise, giving you an awkward grin.

“N-No, I, Heh, It’s- That’s All In The Past. I’m… I’m Much Better Now.”

Your fur was fluffing slightly as you walked over to him, and he looked at you in surprise as you took his hand.

His leather gloves pulled gently at the pads on your paws, and you gave him a soft expression. 

“If you ever wanna talk about it, I’m here. This _isn’t_ my universe, heh, I can already tell, but… do you wanna take a break and just... hang out?”

Blueberror looked at you with something akin to relief as he nodded.

So, instead of hopping to another void, the both of you just walked through the tunnels of Waterfall.

“I Never Asked, But, Why Were You So Glad To Get Out Of That Place Fink And I Wrecked? You Were Pretty Mad About The Mess We Made, It Was Kind Of Funny When You Said You Didn't Wanna Be There.” 

“Oh.” You grinned sheepishly. “It’s… I was just exhausted. I always seem to end up picking up other people’s slack. Don’t get me wrong, it’s my fault, but, you know.” You weren’t really sure that Blueberror _did_ know what you were talking about as he looked at you with widened sockets.

“Oh… So, Why Work There To Begin With?”

“It’s… I don’t know, actually.” You laughed as you looked straight ahead. “It’s just been... really hard to find a job, since the underground was emptied. I almost miss being underground, because at least there were things I could depend on there… the change has been good… but it’s also scary.”

“Ah…” He murmured. 

You frowned as you ventured to question, “Why do you and… Fink, fight? What's his deal?”

Blueberror’s expression twisted.

“He… He Likes The Chaos That Tampering With AUs Brings. And… I've Been A Victim Of AU Tampering Before, So, As Much As I Can, I Try To Intervene.”

“... Doesn’t he have anything better to do? It sounds like he needs to get laid.” you muttered and Blueberror barked a laugh.

“Have You Seen His Face? Can You Imagine _H_ _im_ Trying To Get Laid? He'd Have To Blackmail Someone To Do It!”

The both of you were having a laugh when to your dismay, the ground opened up under your feet, and you found yourself falling, rolling to a tumble on a rough surface.

You groggily shook yourself off as you looked up to see the skeleton in question before you.

“Hey there, _P_ _ussycat.”_ Fink grinned with far too many sharp teeth for your comfort.

Your fur puffed as you snarled, “Hey there, _asshat_. Gonna try to kill me again?”

“Of for fuck’s- I didn’t try to _kill_ you, I was trying to get you out of the way so I could pulverize that fuckin’ Berry-brained-bastard! If he’d left you alone, you would have looped back around to that god-forsaken-sandwich shop, and you wouldn’t have been stuck with _him._ ” Fink returned, giving you a vicious snarl as he growled, “Now fuckin’ pay attention, _kitty_ , cause I’m only gonna say this once, _I_ _know what AU you’re from.”_

You froze and watched as his expression shifted to greed.

“Yeah, that’s right. I could take you home right now. It'd be _easy._ ”

“... I don’t trust you.”

“Big surprise there. I bet that asshole’s been talking lots of shit about me, painting me as a villain.”

Fink gave you a wicked expression, and you felt your soul quail as his voice dropped an octave, “I mean, it’s not like he’d be lying…”

“GET AWAY FROM HER.”

Fink jumped back from you as several bones attacks lit up between himself and you, and you stumbled back, to find yourself up against Blueberror’s chest.

His gaze was narrowed at Fink, who smirked.

“Aw, look who came to play “hero”, have you been enjoying her company? You were so lonely, you had to snag someone from an AU to have as a pet, huh?”

You froze, looking up at Blueberror with questioning eyes.

He was sweating magenta magic, and his sockets twitched.

You could feel his soul thumping in an off-rhythm and you whispered in disbelief,” Did you… really take me away… and lie to me?”

His expression became riddled with guilt but he quickly shook his head.

“I’m An Idiot, (Y/N), But No, I Would Have _N_ _ever_ Taken You From Your AU On Purpose.”

You could sense that there was more to what he wanted to say, and doubt filled your soul.

“You might as well come along with me.” Fink chuckled at you, “I know exactly where you belong, and I’ll take you there… for a price, of course.”

He raked his gaze over you in a very obvious manner, and you growled, your hackles rising as you flipped him off and snarled, “You can kiss my ass, fuckboy!”

You turned, uncaring as you grabbed Blueberror’s hands and snarled at him, “Get us out of here… we have some things to discuss, you and I.”

The last thing you heard, as Blueberror did what you asked, was Fink’s harsh laughter, along with a final taunt.

“Good luck in getting the truth out of that guy, _Pussycat_! You ever feel like going back home, _just hit me up."_

Your grip on Blue’s hands tightened, and to your surprise, you felt him squeeze back, as his portal finally opened back in on the emptiness of his antivoid.

Pale yellow tears tracked down his zygomatic bones, leaving odd trails of strings tangling over his body.  
You hadn't seen him cry before, and it tugged at you in a strange way.

You refused to let go of his hands as you looked him in the eyes, and softly, you nodded.

"Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w;  
> thank you everyone for the nice comments on the last chapter, that really meant a lot to me <3


	3. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberror comes clean to you, and you tell him what's on your mind. It's too soon for love, but you don't want to part ways.
> 
> Fink, you jealous asshole, why are you like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. This was a bitch to write. For more than one reason.
> 
> But, here it is! Day 3, prompt 2: Confessions

The pale skeleton with the ink smudge on his cheek stood outside the ruined sandwich shop, looking on in stony silence as the human and monster employees attempted to clean it up.

They were very obviously speculating about what could have happened to the feline monster who had been left in charge that night, coming to the conclusion that she must have caused the damage before vanishing.

He scratched at his mandible, unbothered as they ignored his presence across the street.

This is where it all happened. That _maniac_ had dived in after the _pussycat_ and had completely abandoned their fight.

Ruffling for his scarf, the skeleton muttered aloud to the pen strapped to his back.

“The fuck did we argue about this time?” 

He paused as he read the notes he had scrawled there hastily, and his tongue formed so he could make a noise of bitterness.

“Fuckin’ typical.”

Tossing the scarf over his shoulder, he quickly wrote down the name of this particular AU, knowing it would slip his mind later.

If she was gone for too long… She’d become yet another anomaly that would need to be _taken care of_.

He flourished his fountain pen, creating a portal before throwing himself back into it. This never would have happened if that fuckin’ Blueberry had just _let her go_.

With a frown, he rose into his own realm, his red -lined sockets squinting in thought.

Blueberror knew that he would never actually _kill_ so _needlessly._

So why had he _intervened_ like that?

“Motherfucker… “ 

He told himself he _really_ didn’t care about the Felidae girl’s well-being. She’d been in the way, and all he had wanted was to fight _uninhibited_.

He knew Blueberror had some sort of strange hero complex… but why hadn’t he brought the girl back by now?

“Looks like we have a situation on our hands, Calli.” The skeleton muttered to his magic Pen. His sockets flashed with crimson light as he focused all his attention on the floating papers before him that made up the AUS, trying to _feel_ for anomalies. _She_ was now an anomaly, existing outside of her own world, and she was with perhaps one of the _biggest_ Anomalies he’d ever come across.

Red sockets narrowed, he whirled, pinpointing your location as he stabbed the pen down into the ground, sending a torrent of magic ink flooding at his feet.

“Let’s go see what the hell is up.” He muttered to himself, sinking through the portal to find you.

He hadn’t intended on just _watching._

The nameless skeleton had to take a moment to wonder if perhaps that asshole had _truly_ forgotten which AU you had come from as the Glitch took your hand and led you through AU after AU.

“Would you _look_ at him, Calli? He’s acting _ridiculous. Like a kid with a fuckin’ puppy._ ” His sharp teeth clicked as he hung back, keeping himself from sight as he watched you interact with the glitching skeleton. You were clearly exhausted and annoyed, and in some ways, you seemed to _shy_ back from Blueberror.

But with every AU that came and went, he could see you growing more and more relaxed, following after Blueberror with questions about the Multiverse as he led you through variations of both Classic, Swapped, Fell and Outer timelines.

Your eyes had gone wide with wonder at the outertale versions of your world, and Blueberror had _looked at you in a certain way_ as you stood silent with wonder.

“This place is _beautiful.”_ You had spoken in unabashed awe, your large eyes going wide in your round, heart-shaped face.

_You were so cute._

With a harsh outtake of breath, the ink-stained skeleton jerked back behind the wall he’d been peering behind, sweating profusely.

“What the hell?” He muttered aloud, his expression dipping into confusion. Slowly, he peered back around the corner, narrowing his gaze as you playfully pushed at the armored skeleton, scolding him teasingly for bringing you to an AU that was _clearly_ not your own- "Do I _look_ like I belong in space?"

"Well, You Seem Out Of This World To Me."

"Oh my god, you dork!"

The nameless Skeleton should have burst in on you right then and there, but for some reason, he simply stood, watching as you reluctantly followed Blueberror into the next AU.

“... Stars, I must be fucking bored out of my skull. This is _pointless_.” He grumbled, snapping his attention back to his pen as he continued to track your journey.

What really _pissed him off_ was seeing how you _got along so well_ with the asshole that had _literally_ taken you from your timeline and was _keeping you with him._

Seriously, how was it _not_ obvious that he was just _taking advantage_ of the situation, leeching off your company and basking in your ignorance of _what he was._

_An outcast who doesn’t belong anywhere._

Gritting his teeth, his red sockets flashed and he snarled under his breath.

It wasn’t _fair._

He frowned, his sockets squinting for a moment before his mouth moved into a _grin._

“Let’s have some fun, Calli.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“So.” 

You stood before Blueberror, your arms crossed as you looked him in the face.

He shuffled, looking away from you for a moment. He seemed so guilty as he avoided your gaze.

“Did you lie to me when you said you forgot which AU I’m from?” You finally chose to ask.

His gaze darted back to you as he frantically shook his head.

“No. That wasn’t a lie. I really _didn’t_ take notice of which AU you were from.” He spoke in a low tone of voice, glitching out slightly.

“...Did you remember at some point?” You frowned.

“...No. But… I have an _idea_ of which one you might be from.” His voice went low and you felt a shiver go down your spine.

“So, all this time, you’ve just been taking me to random AUs? Did you _ever_ intend to return me to my home?” You tried to keep the emotion from your voice as you looked at him with confusion. You didn’t understand _why he would want to keep you with him._

He looked at you and his expression became conflicted. His voice guttered and sparked as his sockets flashed vehemently.

“I Made You A Promise, And I’d Never Go Back On My Word!”

You flinched back from his declaration, fear prickling at your cheeks and neck as his whole body seemed to spark in fury.

He winced, lowering his tone and taking a step back upon seeing your reaction.

“I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… I… I just had so much with you… I haven’t had a friend like you _in so long._ I… I _Like_ You, And I’m Afraid… I’m Afraid _I’ll Lose You_.“

You flushed at his admission, your heart thumping as you looked up into his earnest gaze. 

“But… why? You don’t even _know_ me.”

He swallowed harshly and gave a short, bitter laugh.

“You’re right, there’s so much about you I don’t understand... but, I’d really, _really_ like to.”

You felt your heart slam against your ribs as his sockets seemed to soften, his voice growing stronger with every word.

“Every Moment I’ve Spent With You Has Been _Precious_ To Me And… I Just… I Wanted To Have As Many Memories With You As Possible Before… before you leave me.”

Something about that was incredibly sweet, and you swallowed harshly as he looked away for a moment.

“B-Blue… I… I like you too. I _like_ you and I don’t want to just... Part ways. I want to know you more too... “

He looked at you in utter shock. A resolve seemed to spark in his gaze and he gave a short, lopsided grin. But it wasn’t a happy one as he took your hand and held it tightly.

“(Y/N), I’m Sorry. I Should Have Been Honest With You From The Start… As I Said Before, I Think I Know What AU You’re From, Just From What You’ve Described To Me. I’ll Take You There Right Now, So We Can See If I’m Right.”

You opened your mouth to protest, when suddenly, you were standing in your own city, right next to Blueberror.

You knew _instantly_ that you belonged here. The sounds, the sights, the smells, everything was familiar. It all clicked into your mind, and you almost sagged with a strange sense of relief.

“Is This It?” He asked, but his expression had fallen with disappointment.

“Yeah,” You nodded, with a half-grin.

He looked away.

A hollow feeling settled at the pit of your stomach.

You took his gloved hand, grinning slightly.

“Wanna come hang out with me?”

“I… I Can’t Stay.” He replied in a low tone.

“Really?” For some reason, that hurt, but you shrugged it off as best you could as you nodded, “… well, now that you know what AU I’m from, you can come visit me anytime, ok?”

He smiled at you, but it wasn’t a true smile, like the ones you’d seen before.

No, instead, he seemed bitter as he nodded.

“I’d Love That, (Y/N). Thank you… thank you for everything.”

You didn’t understand why he was so down, so you tugged at his hand and invited, “Come see me tomorrow! If I still have a job, I can make you a sandwich, on the house! Just… don’t bring the red-eyed asshole with you.” You chuckled.

He finally seemed to quirk a real smile as he chuckled, “Heh, It’s A Deal.”

He still seemed upset, and you weren’t sure why. Really, all you’d been upset about was the fact that he hadn’t been honest with you… 

You reached out, pulling him into a hug.

“See you tomorrow, Blue!”

“Yeah… I’ll see you soon, (Y/N).”

He hugged you tightly in return and you felt your soul pulse oddly. You snuggled against him before he let you go. Reality pixelated behind him as he walked from your realm.

You blinked. And then blinked again.

“Why am I… standing in the middle of the street?”

You shrugged and walked to your apartment, wondering why you were still in your work clothes.

You passed two skeleton monsters on the street and paused, looking over your shoulder at them as they walked on by, talking back and forth.

What was that deja vu you had? 

… Why did it feel like something was _missing_?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Man, you really _fell_ for her _,_ didn’t you? I’ve never seen anyone _throw_ themselves so hard at someone before.”

Blueberror looked up as Fink stepped into his anti-void, grinning sharply. 

“Come To Taunt Me, _Fink_?”

The sharp-toothed Outcode snarled at the nickname.

“Ya think you’re _above_ consequences, don’t ya? Ya should’ve known better, asshole.” The sharp-toothed skeleton scowled harder. “There _ain’t_ a happy ending fer us, and the sooner you accept it, the less stupid mistakes you’ll make in the future.”

He expected the dark-toned skeleton to retort, and he readied himself for another fight. He _craved it._ He wanted to beat the fuck out of this asshole for finding that _shred_ of happiness.

Instead, the tall, dark outcode turned towards the pale skeleton and shrugged.

“I wanna thank you.” Blueberror muttered.

Fink raised a brow, looking confused.

“What kind of bullshit are you spouting now?”

“If you hadn’t stepped in… I really _would have_ kept her with me. I would have taken her from her world, and she would have shared my fate.” Blueberror looked down at his hands, covered with golden strings that were slowly trickling from his sockets.

Fink shifted, snorting loudly.

“You’re _predictable_ as always, Berry. Wearin’ your heart on your fuckin’ sleeve.”

Blueberror bowed his head as he clenched his fists.

His sockets flashed as he remembered the way you’d held onto him before he left.

“That may be true… but it doesn’t change the fact that I felt something for her.”

“Heh, relax, pal, you’ll forget her in time.” Fink chuckled, “You’ve got all of eternity.”

With a harsh growl, Blueberror turn his back on Fink, hissing.

“She may have forgotten me, but I can assure you, _Fink_ , she’s left an impression on me that I’ll _always_ carry. ”

“Yeah, it’s called heart-break, you’ll get over it.” Fink replied with a deadpan, turning to leave as he added with a snarl, “By the way, mind your own damn business next time! Ya did more harm than good trying to get in my way this time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs into hands*


	4. Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life goes back to normal... right?
> 
> So why does it feel like something's missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have changed, but Fink is gonna stick around as a character ^^
> 
> This is for day 4, prompt 4 for Self-ship week!
> 
> Disagreement/Reconciliation

You were back at work, fixing sandwiches and trying to recall why you’d been absent from your job for a week.

Your manager had been mad as hell when you’d called her in blind panic and confusion, stating that you were suffering from memory loss.

After a check up, your doctor concluded that there wasn’t anything wrong with you. Your lapse of memory seemed inexplicable.

His recommendation? Get back into your routine as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t hard to get your old job back. As strange as your disappearance had been (the cameras didn’t have any evidence of what had really occurred) your presence had been hard to replace at the small shop.

You got back into your routine, all seemed well… but, you couldn’t help but feel  _ unhappy. _

You couldn’t sleep. Your eyes wouldn’t close, and you were breathing shallowly, as you rolled to your feet, confused and groggy.

“Can’t a cat catch a fuckin’ break?” You muttered.

You recalled one of your cousins comparing hell to vacation in comparison to working in the fast food industry, and you knew in some ways, he was right.

But  _ this… _ what had that been all about? Why had you just... _forgotten_ everything? There was an entire week missing from your memory. 

A chill that ruffled through your fur and sent a shiver down your spine.

You whipped around, creeped out by the sensation, and you went still as you heard  _ something… _

_ No... it was someone. _

Your fur was standing on end as you crept through your apartment.

With a flick of your wrist, you turned off the lights, your eyes giving off a slight glitter.

The dark was no issue for you, you could sense things just fine without the light, but for the person in your apartment, that was a different story.

… you frowned as you inhaled deeply.

The sound had ceased, and you couldn’t smell anyone… nothing seemed unusual.

But your heart ached. You wanted to hear that voice again. Something about it seemed so familiar…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It kept happening, night after night.

You heard the same voice, crackling and whispering, speaking in a language you couldn’t understand.

“I can hear you... Who are you? Where are you? Am I-” You stopped, putting a hand to your head as you questioned yourself. “Am I going crazy?”

The corners of your mouth twitched and your heart strings pulled at the sadness in the masculine voice that spoke to you.

_ Tell me who you are. _

Every time you heard the voice, you felt your breath hitch. There was something achingly  _ familiar _ , and yet, you couldn’t recall a name, a face,  _ nothing. _

It had been a while since you had stopped questioning your sanity. You knew something was off, but you didn’t know  _ what _ it was.

Walking through your apartment, you knew it was  _ stupid _ , but you called out.

“If you can hear me,  _ please _ , talk to me. I want to know who you are.”

But no one came.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

These nights, your dreams were strange. You chased after a fuzzy figure, who always managed to stay one step ahead. You sought him desperately in crowds, your heart aching. You just wanted to see him smile, to hear him talk-

And when you’d wake, your mouth would feel dry, your soul would ache and you would listen for that unintelligible voice that echoed through your apartment at odd times.

Your eyes were baggy from lack of sleep, and your demeanor was listless.

You had opted to swap your day shift to the night shift, the more restless you became. It was a lot more work and hassle, and you often found yourself extremely grouchy towards the end of the night.

And that’s when  _ he _ walked in.

“Hey Pussycat.”

Your whole body went stiff, and your eyes widened as a strange skeleton monster that you had never seen before walked into the shop, 5 minutes to closing.

“Oh my god, oh no, another  _ asshole _ . Is that the worst you can do?” You bit out at him in a tone dripping with sarcasm. There wasn’t anything in you that had the least intention to hide how you felt anymore. The fact that you were so close to closing and that so many  _ humans _ had already thrown so much racism at you today, you didn’t think you could handle it from another monster. 

  
“Is that an invitation?” He replied with a chuckle as he walked into the shop and stood in front of the counter, towering over you with his arms crossed.

You felt yourself puff up at his aggressive attitude and you scowled.

“If you’re going to be an abusive prick, you can leave. I’m in the middle of closing and I don’t need to take your insults.” You looked him dead in his edgy, red sockets and gazed back without flinching as he threw back his head and laughed.

“Why so serious,  _ pussycat _ ?”

“Get out.” You replied flatly.

“Hey now, don’t be so  _ sensitive,  _ Kitten. All I wanted was to see how you’re holding up.”

You cocked your head at him, your annoyance blending with confusion.

“I don’t know what you mean-”

“Ya hear the voices yet?”

You froze, and his grin widened.

“What… what do you mean?”

He chuckled as he leaned forward, resting an arm against the counter top.

“Do you ever wonder if he misses you?"

Your brow furrowed as you bared your teeth at him.

“How about you stop toying with me and tell me what you know?"

He snickered at you, tilting his head back as he looked away.

“Naw, I like how this is playing out, I-”

You had enough of his shit, and as he moved to walk out of the store, you bolted over the counter, and stood in his way, your eyes narrowed as your throat vibrated with a growl.

“Did you think I was  _ fooling around? _ You obviously know something, and I’m missing a chunk of my memory, so- _ ” _

The fur on the back of your neck ruffled and your eyes dilated as he moved to  _ smack _ you with the giant pen he had strapped to his back.

You ducked, managing to avoid the strike, although you felt sluggish from exhaustion, and you snarled at him as your eyes glittered with your summoned magic. 

“Don’t make me  _ fight _ you. I just want  _ answers.” _

He grinned, and his sharp teeth gleamed as he sneered, “Tough shit,  _ Kitten, _ we don’t always get what we  _ want-” _

With a flurry of limbs and fury, you tackled him, and there was a moment of confusion as he tried to untangle himself from you, even as you shouted and drove your fists at him, taking every shot at him that you could.

It took a moment, but suddenly, you found yourself pinned on your back, your wrists held above your head as he leered from above you.

“Nice try. You should really pick your battles, _ Pussycat.” _

You felt your cheeks flush, and without hesitation, you brought your head forward, smashing it against his in a bid to get him to let you go.

Instead, you saw stars, and he cackled at you, unaffected by the blow.

“Heh, man, you’re  _ thick  _ in more ways than one. No wonder he liked you so much, the two of you are so _dumb._ ” The skeleton seemed to be talking more to himself as he looked into your face, an expression like understanding passing through him.

A cold feeling washed over you.

“He? What are you talking about-  _ Who the fuck are you? _ ”

An absent look crossed his face and he let you go, sitting up, he chuckled.

“That’s a great question, Whiskers. Thing is, I don’t really know. I lost my name a long time ago.”

You scowled at him.

“If you’re trying to make me feel any sort of pity for you-”

“ _Hell naw_ , I don’t want your fucking pity.” He barked, standing up and holding out his hand for you.

You hesitated before reaching out and taking the offered hand, allowing him to help you up.

He shook his head, as he added, “You’d never last in a Fell-Verse.” 

Before you could ask him any more questions, he tilted his pen to the ground, allowing a large puddle of ink to spill before he sneered, “See ya around, Kitty.”

He jumped right into the puddle, disappearing, as if it was a black hole, rather than a surface puddle, and suddenly, you were slammed with a sense of deja vu, as the ink on the floor vanished beneath him.

“What-” Your tongue was thick as you halted in place, wondering what on earth had just happened.

That feeling; that familiarity was taunting you as you wracked your brains, trying to figure out why both the skeleton and this scenario were so familiar- 

“ _ Where are my manners? My name’s _ ~~_ Blueberror. _ ~~ _ And yours?” _

For some reason, you felt tears gathering at your eyes as you stood. Your soul was pounding in your chest and something spun inside you as you turned back to the shop.

You just wanted  _ to see him again. _

The sentiment left you breathless. It was with a soft cry that you sunk to your knees.

“Please.” You begged. “Please don’t leave me here.” 

But nobody came.

You stood to your feet and, with a grunt, you continued to close the shop.

When you finally got home, you stood at your threshold for a moment.

_ Will I hear him again? _

You swallowed harshly before unlocking the door and entering your home cautiously.

Your ears flickered as you listened.

But silence met you and you sagged with grief.

You knew it was insane. It wasn’t as if you  _ knew _ who it was you were missing.

_ How can I miss someone I don’t remember? _

It was with a drag to your frame that you went about your evening, getting ready for bed as you tried to keep yourself from crying.

But then, you heard it.

That same masculine voice from before.

_ He was calling you. _

You called back, uncaring as to who heard you.

There wasn’t an ounce of care in you as your voice rose.

“I’m here!”

And to your immense surprise, your bedroom wall pixelated before becoming a gateway that was pure light.

You gazed back, blinking profusely.

You could sense that there was a choice before you.

Finality hung in the air.

There was the comfort of your home and those who knew you…

_ And the stark white of the unknown. _

You stood to your feet, your tail lashing behind you as you took a step to the gate.

Another step.

Two more.

“I need to know your name.” You spoke aloud, gazing into the strange light before finally striding in all the way.

At first, there was nothing.

You felt as though you were falling and you twisted, to land on your feet.

Gravity found you, settling against you in the stark white of the alien realm before you.

You inhaled deeply as your senses worked overtime, your ears flickered for the sound of the voice.

You heard him, singing aloud, and you raised your voice, singing back.

A flush overtook you, and yet, you didn’t care about how badly you sounded, as you made your presence known.

“(Y/N)?”   
  


His voice was right behind you, and you swallowed harshly as you turned.

And then, it all crashed down on you, as you met his strange, heterochromia gaze.

Shock was evident all over his skull and he seemed to hesitate as you covered your mouth. His name... you knew his name.

“Blue, you… Why did you just  _ leave?” _ Your voice quavered and he flinched.

“Because I’m selfish, (Y/N). I knew you wouldn’t remember, and... “ he swallowed harshly.

“It seemed better to let you go-”

You ran towards him and punched him right in the face.

“You  _ idiot!” _ You sobbed, “I was _missing_ my memory, and going crazy because, damnit, I  _ knew _ I was missing someone!”

He breathed harshly, unmoving as you kept hitting him. But then, he threw his arms around you, preventing you from striking at him as you sobbed into his chest still struggling angrily.

Eventually, your sobs subsided and your arms wrapped around in a return of his hug.

“Were you _ever_ honest with me? Did you really care about me?” You murmured and flinched as you heard a low growl resonate in his chest.

“I Haven’t Gone A _M_ _oment_ Where I Haven’t Thought About You.” 

Your heart fluttered as he stroked your hair, scratching behind one of your ears gently as he added, “I Didn’t Know That You Suffered. I Thought That You Would Go On With Your Life.”

“As if that would be better!” You laughed bitterly, “I would rather be  _ here _ with you then back at that stupid job!”

“(Y/N), I Need You To Understand Something. This Is Very Serious.” He knelt before you, and your heart sagged in your chest as he spoke.

“If You Stay Outside Of Your Own Timeline Too Long… You Will No Longer Exist There. You Won’t Be Able To Go Back Without Consequences To The Whole AU.”

You swallowed harshly, as he added softly, “You can still go back right now. You can go back and forget about me.”

Your heart ached unbearably at the thought of forgetting him again. So what if everyone else forgot you?

“... Blue. I’m not leaving you. It wasn’t easy, living without you. And besides, I could swear that I heard you, every night, calling me. I’m not going through that again, do you hear me? N _ ot again. _ ”

“(Y/N), what I’ve gone through is _not_ something I would wish on  _ anyone else-” _

“Blue, you’re not listening. I’m not gonna leave you. I _meant_ it when I said that I wanted to get to know you better.” You replied fiercely. 

His mouth hung open before he smiled ruefully.

“Nothing I Can Do To Change Your Mind?””

“Nope. You’re stuck with me… if that’s ok.”

“... It’s not going to be easy for you.”

Your soul gave a painful wrench as he reiterated for you, “If There’s Anyone In Your Timeline That You Love, You Need To _G_ _ o _ B ack-”

“My parents are dead.” You returned flatly. “I don’t have any siblings, and the closest family I have well, they’re better off without me.” 

He looked as though he was going to protest when you cut him off, looking away you spoke firmly.

“Consequences be damned, Blue, this is _my_ choice. And... I choose you.”

He stopped and his sockets softened. He took your hands and held them tightly.

“I swear to you, (Y/N), no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.” 

You trembled and he pulled you into his arms again.

“Is that a promise?” You whispered.

“It is.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* welp. Three more prompts left.


	5. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happening to you and it causes a few rather *embarrassing* moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, UH, I"M NOT DEAD XD here is the 5th chapter! only two more left ^^

Day 5, prompt 6:  Clothes Swap

  
  


“Unbelievable.” 

The grumble was nearly imperceptible as the pale skeleton strode away from the sandwich shop. 

You were no longer there, and he felt his grip on his pen tighten as his mind spun.

You weren’t in this AU anymore. He’d checked all over the place. It was like…

_ Like you had ceased to exist. _

He didn’t even bother going to people who had known you to ask them about you; it was likely that you’d been forgotten already.

_ That fucking idiot. The fuckin’  _ both _ of em. _ He scowled, telling himself that this wasn’t any of his business. You had obviously made your choice…

…

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he snarled, dipping his pen to the ground as he vanished into a murky portal, reappearing into his anti-void.

The darkly toned sphere, filled with the ragged pages of AUs he’d once fought to protect fluttered at his entry and he scowled as he stood, cupping his mandible in his ink-stained phalanges.

“If she ever tries to go back, it’s all over for her AU.” He looked up at the AU in question and his scowl grew.

Resentment boiled with the crimson paint that he imbibed so often, and he ground his teeth slightly.

“Once the transformation begins, she’ll be begging to go _ back.”  _ He closed his sockets and gave a rough sigh.

_ “And he’s too soft to say no.” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You hadn’t noticed anything unusual at first.

Sometimes your magic prickled oddly, but you figured it was just a consequence of being out of your AU.

Blueberror had excitedly brought you to his home once again, designating a room for you and doing his best to provide you things that you would need.

“Um, where did you… get all this?” you had asked him, quirking a brow at the odds and ends of the furniture.

He looked a little sheepish, speaking softly.

“It’s… things that have been left over from abandoned timelines. They weren’t in use, so...” 

“You recycled it?” You finished for him.

He grinned ruefully and nodded.

Every now and then, he would leave you to yourself in the anti-void and you would explore the house and cook and clean for him.

Not that he left you with very much to clean up, he was pretty tidy for a skeleton. Still, you tried not to be a burden.

You were busy with washing the only four dishes in the entire house when suddenly, a sharp pang struck you through your chest.

You gave a cry, clutching at your shirt as you pressed against yourself, doubling over at the pain.

“Wh-wha the  _ fuck-” _

The pain subsided and you breathed deeply, feeling wretched for a moment.

_ What had that been? _

It left, and you didn’t think anything of it.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Blueberror returned from his trek through the multiverse, and he immediately called out to you, “(Y/N)? I’m Home!”

He paused at the lack of response, and his brow furrowed. 

Where were you? 

A look of recognition crossed his expression and he grinned toothily, inhaling deeply as he slowly crept through the house, looking this way and that.

“Are You Hiding Again? Trying To Surprise Me?”

He chuckled deeply, and his sockets flashed in mischief. “You Just Want To Get _T_ _ angled Up _ In My String Again, Don’t You?”

Your scent was growing stronger and he slowly crept closer, ready for your attack-

WHOMP!

He yelped as you took him off-guard, playfully tackling him to the ground as you shouted, “Gotcha!”

However, as your body connected with his, there was an electrical arc that ran through the  _ both _ of you, _ and you gave a sharp cry of pain as did he _ .

His phalanges flew to his sockets and he pulled string out, quickly lassoing you to the ceiling as he struggled to get away from you, panting harshly.

You both stared at each other in confusion for a moment.

“What the-”

Somehow, your clothes had wound up on him, and vice-versa.

You looked down at him, giving a shriek as you demanded “HOW THE FUCK DO MY CLOTHES LOOK BETTER ON YOU THEN THEY DO ON ME?!”

Blueberror looked down at himself, giving a shaky grin as he looked back up at you, dressed in his clothes.

“Mweh-ehehe, You Don’t Look Too Bad In My Clothes, (Y/N).” His soul actually stuttered a moment at the sight of his clothing on you. 

You were  _ so cute- _

“You can put me down now, I think.” You murmured, blushing as you tried not to ogle the bones on his frame that had been exposed by your smaller clothes. His ribs were stretching the material of your t-shirt, and your pants were pulled tight across his midnight hued Pelvis, light magenta gradients lightly dusting his spinal column-

“(Y/N)?”

“HELLO, I”M FINE, THANK YOU, BOY IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME? AHAHA,” You laughed nervously, snapping your gaze back at his face as he chuckled at you just as awkwardly.

“I, _U_ _ m,” _ he swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry as his strings flexed around your small frame.

There was  _ something _ about you being tied up that was making his bones grow hot, and he quickly released you before he could think about about it too much, laughing awkwardly himself as he muttered, “That, uh, that hasn’t happened to me before, I didn’t know I could  _ do that.” _

You laughed, your soul pulsing as you reached out to slap him across the shoulder, joking, “Is it the glitch thin-”

There was  _ another _ electrical arc that ran through you as you touched him and you yelped as you felt yourself  _ fall _ .

Tumbling through a wash of  _ nothing _ , you twisted, trying to figure out which way was down as your senses were thrown out the window, leaving you with an inertia that you’d only felt  _ once _ before.

_ The Void. _

Suddenly, you broke free of the void, and gravity  _ pulled. _

Your reflexes snagged onto the sensation and your feet found the ground, safely disbursing the shock of your fall throughout your frame.

“Oh my fucking god.” You muttered, breathing harshly as you gripped at the ground, sinking your claws into it for a moment.

_ You were alive! You hadn't  _ died _. Everything was going to be just fine- _

“Well, well, well, heya Pussycat.” 

Your spine went ramrod straight, your fur bristling as you looked up wildly.

It was  _ the ink-stained asshole. _

And he was smirking at you with a lecherous grin.

“Nice of ya ta drop in. What’s the occasion?”

“Wha- there’s no occasion! I didn’t even do it on purpose-”

“Right.” he replied dryly, “Sweetheart, not that I’m complaining, but you are  _ very _ naked right now.”

You opened your mouth to reply scathingly at him when his words caught up to you.

_ You were naked. _

_ WHERE WERE YOUR CLOTHES?! _

“DON’T LOOK AT ME!” You shrieked, your fur fluffing to an extreme as you crouched, trying to cover yourself as best as you could while he burst into laughter, cackling at you as he clapped a hand to his forehead in glee.

“You didn’t even know?! Oh my god, pussycat, wha-”

“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT AND LEND ME SOMETHING TO COVER UP WITH?!” You shouted, glaring at him as you felt despair.

Rolling his eyelights, he muttered, “S’not like ya ain’t covered in fur  _ anyways, you sourpuss.” _

“I’m literally about to kill you, now will you-”

You jerked as he suddenly appeared in close proximity to you, thrusting his scarf towards you gruffly.

“For fuck’s sake, please shut up.”

You glared at him as you reached out to take the scarf. Your fingers brushed his phalanges, and your eyes widened as that  _ feeling arced though you again, sending electrical jolts sizzling through your body, and his as well, apparently, as he opened his mouth in a shout of surprise. _

And suddenly, you were no longer the one naked.

“Ya sure ya ain’t doin’ this on purpose?”

You gulped loudly, and by  _ accident  _ (you swore it was an accident, what else could it be?) you looked up.

All of Fink’s clothes had been transferred to you, and he…

Every bone of his body was heavily tattooed with strange symbols and markings. He bore deep scars and jagged scratches in some places and-

“Yup, I’m convinced,” he leered, kneeling down and gripping your chin in his hand, gazing down at you with a hungry expression, “Ya did this on purpose, didn’t ya? Just wanted ta see me all bare bones? Ya know, all ya had to do was  _ ask- _ ”

“SHUT UP!”

You  _ jerked  _ back from his grip, sputtering as you denied it. 

“I don’t know  _ what’s _ going on with me, but I can assure you, if I had  _ any _ control, this is the  _ last _ place I’d be!”

“Actually, sweetheart,” Fink chuckled as he stood up, completely unashamed of his lack of clothes while he considered you, “I know what your problem is. You’re becoming a Glitch.”

You paused, and your mouth went dry.

“What do you mean?”

“You left your timeline, didn’t ya? You weren’t ever meant to do that. Your timeline has erased your existence from itself, and now, yer an outcode. Your body’s just adjusting to living outside of your AU, and until it settles…” Fink leered at you, “You’re gonna be in for a bumpy ride.”

At that moment, there was a loud sound, like the crackling of static, and Blueberror appeared, looking both relieved and furious before his expression became  _ baffled _ .

You sputtered, “Wait, Blue, this isn’t what it looks like!-”

“Or it could be exactly what it looks like.” Fink snickered, wriggling his brow bones.

“(Y/N), Are You Hurt?” Blueberror chose to ignore Fink, looking at you with concern.

“No,” You replied, standing to your feet, still dressed in Fink’s clothes.

Blueberror was back to being dressed in his own armor, holding your clothes in his arms as he looked at Fink with some irritated confusion.

“Did You _T_ _ ouch  _ H er?”

“I mighta.” Fink replied in a bored tone, “Her wearin’ my clothes is an accident, if that’s what you’re trying to ask. If it had been up to me, she woulda stayed naked.”

Blueberror narrowed his gaze, but you had stood up, flushing as you mumbled, “Can I stand behind you and change, so I can give him his clothes back?”

Blueberror nodded, crossing his arms as he allowed you privacy while Fink crossed his arms, looking at Blueberror with curiosity.

“Did you tell her what would happen to her if she left her timeline?”

“Of Course I Did.”

“Really.” Fink raised a brow. “She seemed real confused about becoming a glitch, so-”

“WHAT?”

Fink groaned, putting his hands over his face.

“STARS, why the  _ fuck _ are you so stupid? Did being in the Void fry your mind  _ as much as it did your body?!” _

“SHUT UP,” you snarled, stepping out from behind Blueberror and shoving Fink’s clothes at him, your eyes narrowed and your teeth bared.

“You leave him the fuck alone, got it?”

“PFFFT, what the  _ fuck _ are you gonna do about it-”

You grabbed him by his collarbone and yanked him down to your level, your eyes glittering with fury as you snarled, “Do you really want to find out?”

He went still as he looked into your face and a red flush settled over his bones as he growled, “Let me go, you dumb pussy.”

You shoved at him as you released him, turning, you snarled over your shoulder, “Thanks for lending me your clothes, I’ll be sure to not drop in again!”

Blueberror took your hand and teleported you back home.

Fink stood a moment longer, looking at the spot where you had dropped in, his sockets oddly thoughtful as he reached up to touch his collarbone, where your claws had left knicks.

_ “Fuck…” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*  
> he catching feels XD
> 
> I don't think this is going to end in a poly, but oh well ^^

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHE, oh no, looks like they'll be stuck together for a little bit ;DDD


End file.
